Full Circle
by dieselwriter
Summary: POST HBP, PRE DH. Ron confesses his feelings to Hermione at the worst time. Can they patch up their relationship before disaster strikes? RHr and slight HG COMPLETE!
1. Beginning

**A/n**: Hello, and welcome to another great mini-story! This was destined to be a one-shot, then a two-shot, but I am glad to say that this is now a definite three-shot! I would have put this up a lot sooner, but I do have a thing about putting stories up after I'm all finished with them…. Well, that didn't work (cause I still haven't completely finished this story…), but I decided I can wait no longer.

Anyway, the whole purpose behind this story is that I'm sick and tired of everything is Ron's fault. I think I got a bit shirty at someone going on about how they thought Ron was a complete dunderhead. They even had the audacity to site the Harry Potter movies at me in order to prove their point. Anyone who reads my profile knows how I feel about those movies. Book Ron, movie Ron…alas, I won the argument eventually. However, I felt inspiration strike and I knew I had to do something to appease my muse, and thus this three-shot was born!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is not mine. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowling's. As such, J.K. Rowling is not me.

**Ship**: You're on the good ship: R/Hr, as if there was any doubt. Minor H/G sprinkled about for good measure.

**Summary**: "Every circle starts and ends, the line twists and bends. We end where we started and we begin where we departed." Can Ron and Hermione's relationship come full circle, before disaster strikes?

Okay, how corny was that? Honest to goodness, I may have become a bit too cliché….

**Setting**: Meant to take place on one of the nights before the Trio leaves to search for the Horcruxes. Basically, we're at the Burrow. Main characters in this include Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and a dash of Mrs. Weasley and the Dark Lord.

**Rated**: PG, for the mild language that is sure to come, for good old fashioned violence, and for other mature themes.

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to those who have been rejected by someone they care for. Trust me, I've been there and I'm done with that. Just know that there are people who like you just the way you are, unless your Voldemort-ish, which in case they only like you because they are scared as hell of you.

This chapter, specifically, is dedicated for hannahbanana. Happy birthday!

**Final note**: Okay, I reckon it's time to get the fic started now. On a finally final note, though, I must say that I don't entirely like the very beginning of this. I wrote it a long time ago, which makes me skeptical of deleting it. However, there's nothing to be doing at this point in time. Just letting you know ahead of time, in case you're…disappointed, or whatever. Sorry. It was just meant to set the mood.

Also, I went a bit crazy with the rulers. What can I say? They made everything nice and orderly.

Alas, enough of the pity part; time to get the ball rolling!

* * *

**Full Circle**

**By dieselwriter

* * *

**

**Beginning**

Every circle has a beginning,  
Every story has a start.  
The place where we are set to understand,  
The pen touches paper, ready make art.

And as we start to draw the circle,  
As we begin to learn about the fate of two friends,  
Be ready to learn that  
Sometimes the beginning starts with an end.

* * *

Ever since lunch, she had been locked up in her room. She had been going through her mental checklist, making sure everything was ready the minute she was called into action. 

When Harry came to call on her, she would be ready to walk beside him without a moment's hesitation.

Ever since lunch, he had been sitting outside on the back porch, working up the courage to say the one thing that needed to be said before he was called into action.

When Harry came to call on him, he wanted to be fully ready to walk beside him without a moment's hesitation.

But first he had to tell her how he felt about her, just in case.

* * *

Ron jumped slightly as the screen door banged closed. He turned to see his younger sister, Ginny, looking guiltily at the door. 

"Sorry," she murmured, turning to look him in the eyes, "I didn't mean to slam it."

Ron didn't reply, but rather broke his gaze with her to stare across the grounds of the Burrow.

Ginny took no time to walk up to him and lean against the guard rail. She followed Ron's eyesight across the pond. "What are you looking at?"

Ron pointed out by their makeshift Quidditch pitch. "That mangy old boot. Do you see it?"

Ginny stifled a laugh. "Yes, I think it might be Charlie's."

"Too big," Ron muttered as he lowered his hand to continue staring at the backyard. "Might be Bill's…."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Ron. What are you really thinking about?"

Ron turned his face to look at his sister. "If I asked--" He hesitated at seeing the broad smile on his sister's face. "Never mind."

Ginny frowned and tugged on his arm petulantly. "No, come on Ron, keep going! I'm listening!"

"Well you already seem to know what I'm going to say," Ron replied, ignoring her flapping his arm. "Doesn't seem to be any point for me to continue."

"Oh yes there is," Ginny said. "You need to get this off your chest."

Ron removed her hand from his arm and looked into her face. She shot her best innocent look and he sighed in surrender. "If I told…you know…_her_…how I feel…." Ginny nudged him slightly. "Who are we talking about?" she asked, feigning bewilderment.

"Hermione," Ron muttered, all the while glaring at his sister. "If I told her that…well, you _know_…."

Ginny started to giggle, much to Ron's chagrin. "I'm sorry Ron," she said, continuing her act of confusion, "I've not the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ginny," Ron snarled, rubbing his eyes. "How clear do I have to make it? If I told Hermione that I l-l-, well, enjoy her company possibly more than friends normally should, do you think she'd get offended?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "'_Enjoy her company possibly more than friends normally should_?' Ron, if you tell her that, she'll probably laugh herself into the loony bin. Or else she'll throw you out the window."

Ron looked sullen as he placed his face into his hands. "I shouldn't have said anything," Ron said into his hands.

"Now, if you told her exactly how you feel," Ginny replied as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "you know, that you might possibly _love_ her more than friends normally should, then you might get a bit further into a conversation before she launched you out the window." She squeezed her brother's tense shoulders. "Just let her know the truth, before something happens to one of you."

Ron removed his hands and looked up into his sister's face. "You sure she won't chuck me out the window?"

Ginny smiled down on him. "Yes."

Ron gave a weak grin as he stood up. "Wish me luck," he said as he messed up his sister's hair.

Ginny giggled again as her older brother went into the house. "You don't need it," she said as the door closed.

* * *

Hermione jumped slightly as the bedroom door opened. She whipped her head around to see Ron closing it sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head nervously. Her interest piqued, she turned away from folding her clothes to give him her full attention. 

"Something wrong, Ron?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"I-I need to talk to you," he said with a slight stutter.

Something cold seemed to trickle down her spine. "Is this about Harry? Is he okay?"

Ron looked taken aback. "What? Harry? No…this has nothing to do with Harry." He took two steps forward. "This is about us."

Hermione's heartbeat seemed to increase tenfold. "Us?"

"Y-yeah," Ron continued, taking another step forward. "I- um, you need to know something."

"Yes?" Hermione asked, completely flustered.

"Look, Hermione, this isn't easy for me to say," he started, but then shook his head as if he said the wrong thing entirely. "Well, it is easy to say, it's just not easy to put into words…."

Hermione decided to take pity on the poor boy. "Ron…."

"No Hermione, I need to let you know-"

"Ron, can't this wait? We'll be leaving any day now-"

"That's why you need to know, before we leave-"

"We really need to be concentrating on these Horcruxes, on Harry-"

"This is more important right now-"

"What could possibly be more important than defeating Vol-"

"Hermione, I love you!"

_Well_, Ron thought, _there's one way to put it_.

Hermione stood stock-still, trying to process what he had just said.

"Wh-what?"

Ron swallowed to try to clear his dry throat.

"Hermione, I was an idiot last year, and I made a lot of stupid mistakes, but they helped me to realize something- about h-how I feel about you."

Hermione set her jaw.

"Get out."

"I'm sorry a- what?"

"Get out of my room."

Ron stared at her. Her face was sheet white, and her lips were so thin they had all but disappeared. She seemed to be radiating some kind of inner fury.

"Are you-"

"Get out, Ron!"

And before Ron knew it, he was flying backwards out of the room and crashed into the wall in the hallway. He slowly sunk to the ground as the door slammed shut. Hermione hadn't even touched him, nor was she holding a wand.

* * *

"Harry, did you want some potatoes with your gravy?" 

Harry, who had been staring off into space, turned his attention to Ginny's smiling face.

"What?"

"You're drowning your potatoes."

Harry looked down at his dinner plate and swore. He had already dumped three quarters of the contents of the gravy boat onto his mound of potatoes and it was still coming. He quickly stopped the flow but it was too late; his potatoes were undistinguishable, as was the rest of his dinner, from the dark brown gravy.

Harry grimaced as he stared down at his plate. Ginny giggled and drew out her wand. She muttered an incantation and the gravy slowly flowed from his plate back into the gravy boat.

"Thanks," Harry murmured, trying to ignore the Snitch-like object fluttering sporadically in his stomach. Thinking about Ginny these days always seemed to have this effect on him.

Ginny smiled and went back to playing with Arnold as her mother entered the room.

"Ginny, no underage magic will be allowed in this house," Mrs. Weasley scolded her. "Maybe I should wait for Arthur to get home before going out."

"No, mum, I'm sorry," Ginny replied in an attempt to defuse the situation quickly. "You don't have to wait for Dad; we'll be good." She gave Harry a wink, and Harry felt his face heat up. "We're more than able to housesit while you're out."

Mrs. Weasley seemed pleased with this answer as she reached for her cloak. "Good. Now, I'll only be gone for a couple of hours; I just need to pick up a few things at Diagon Alley. If there's any problem you can Floo the twins, or use the Emergency Portkey to get to the Diggorys. You two be good now, and mind after your brother, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of the doorway. "Speaking of Ron, where is he? And Hermione? Their dinner's going to go stone cold."

Ginny smiled all-knowingly and leaned back in her chair. "They're busy."

Harry looked at her in confusion, but she merely grinned at him and continued to pet Arnold, who was purring affectionately. Another, rather annoying, flutter filled his stomach, and he turned back to his dampened potatoes with a calculating look. Where were his best friends? And, more importantly, what were they doing?

Part of his answer came in the form of a rather tall redhead running into his mother at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Ron, there you are, your plate's ready," Mrs. Weasley held her son out at arm's length, indicating to the table.

Ron looked up and stared at his mom, as if seeing her for the first time in years. Harry saw his friend swallow heavily and looked at the food on the table. He greened slightly and shook his head, right before releasing his mother's hold on him and leaving quickly out the back door. Harry winced as his friend slammed the door shut behind him.

Mrs. Weasley, who had watched all of this with a very confused face, turned to her daughter.

"What was that all about?"

Ginny looked simply furious for reasons unbeknownst to the dark-haired wizard. "I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

And with that, she forced the chair out from under her, sending it crashing to the floor, and stomped out of the room and up the stairs.

Harry and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, both very confused and concerned for the two siblings. Arnold gave a cry of despair from the floor, where he had been unceremoniously thrown.

* * *

"What the hell, Hermione!" 

After her violent burst of wandless magic, Hermione had resorted to unleashing her fury by refolding every article of clothing she owned. So at Ginny's outburst, she dropped the blouse she was folding onto the bed, startled.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Hermione! What did you do to my brother?"

Hermione let out a noise somewhere between a scream of fury and a cry of impatience as she picked up her blouse and continued her folding. "He did it on his own, Ginny."

Ginny glared at the brunette and held her wand tightly in her right hand. "I seriously doubt he'd get into that state on his own!"

"Oh, he definitely screwed this up all by himself," Hermione retorted with a sneer.

Ginny's anger dissipated slightly. "Oh Godric, what did he say?"

"He told me he loved me!"

Ginny raised her eyebrow as she waited for the rest of the story. When Hermione remained mute, her anger welled up again. "_And_?"

"It was the way he said it, Ginny! He wasn't sure what to say at first, and I tried to guess what he wanted to talk about, and then he just blurted it out!"

Something was flaring up inside of Ginny, and she was sure that if she wasn't careful, she'd unleash the most powerful Bat-Bogey Hex ever created.

"And this is a problem _why_?" she asked sarcastically.

Hermione looked at Ginny as if she were completely brain dead. "He went out with my _roommate_, Ginny! And now he wants to have last year completely erased, as if it never happened, as if he never hurt me!"

"He didn't apologize at all?"

_I'm sorry a- what?_

"He…started to."

"And then you chucked him out?"

Hermione looked away, shamefacedly. "Yes."

Ginny restrained herself from slapping the poor girl. "He said he loved you and then you got scared."

Hermione glared at the girl, but it withered away upon seeing Ginny's beet red face.

"You were afraid of what would happen if you said yes. If he changed his mind halfway through a relationship and broke your heart."

"He did it once already!"

"You weren't together!"

Hermione, forgetting all her parent's fuss on the matter, ground her teeth in fury. "We had a date planned-"

"Did you call it a date?"

"I asked him- isn't that enough?"

"From what you told me you said you were _going_ to ask him, but then you argued with him and said you wouldn't bother!"

"He got the message!"

"Well apparently it got lost in translation!"

Hermione gave a frustrated yell and turned her back on the redhead.

"Yeah, that's right, just run away from the problem! Shove it away and deal with it later, when you feel like it!"

Hermione spun around. "I don't shove my problems away!"

Ginny looked incredulously at the closed door and back to her. "And what do you call throwing my brother out of the room?"

"He- I-" Hermione started, but was so frustrated she couldn't quite get the words to come out right.

"That's what I thought. You know, Hermione, you're lucky. The one thing you've incessantly told me you wanted all summer walked right in here this afternoon. Ron's considered the risks and wanted to try things out. Harry-" Ginny shook her head in frustration. "You have some guts, to be able to shove him on his arse and tell him to wait while you think things over. I hope you know what you're doing, because he laid his pride and his love on the line for you, and you stomped your foot right on it. I don't know if I'd be able to forgive that."

And with that, she turned around, opened the bedroom door, and slammed it closed with a face like thunder.

* * *

The minute the door slammed shut, a loud wailing sounded throughout the Burrow. Hermione felt her breath leave her as the door opened again, revealing a scared Ginny Weasley. 

Hermione much preferred this Weasley as opposed to the infuriated one she was faced with moments ago. However, she knew this newer version would come with a price.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled over the piercing alarm, "What's going on?"

"WHAT?" Ginny shouted, trying to block the siren but hear Hermione at the same time.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Hermione shouted back as she grabbed her wand from the bed.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she ran over to the brunette.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LISTEN- WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted, grabbing Hermione by the arm and running to the door.

Hermione ran alongside her friend out the door and down the hallway. They reached the stairway and scrambled down it, trying to go as fast as they could without tripping.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET TO THE FLOO!" Ginny screeched, dragging Hermione down the stairs.

"GINNY!" Hermione bellowed, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

As soon as Hermione had shouted, the siren stopped as suddenly as it started. The staircase seemed eerily silent and both girls jumped at the sound of breaking glass downstairs.

"What's going on?" Hermione repeated with a slight quiver in her voice.

The redhead turned scared eyes to the very confused brunette.

"Death Eaters," she answered. The words echoed down the stairs.

Something hard and heavy seemed to fall in Hermione's stomach as the girls raced down the stairs. At the bottom, they both ran to the living room, but Ginny hesitated at the doorway as Hermione ran through.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione asked desperately.

"I've got to get Harry," Ginny said sharply. "He was in the kitchen..."

Something cold ran down Hermione's spine, as she looked into Ginny's determined eyes.

"Well hurry up then."

Ginny nodded and left down the hallway towards the kitchen, while Hermione raced to the fireplace.

* * *

After convincing a worried Mrs. Weasley that everything would be fine and seeing her off to the Floo, Harry had been trying to find a way to salvage his dinner. He had gone just a bit overboard with the salt when the shout match started from the girls' room upstairs. And when the alarm went off, his startled reaction caused his pumpkin juice to spill over the already bungled mess that was his dinner. He was far past caring at that point, though. 

"What the hell?" Harry asked under his breath as he pulled his wand from his jeans pocket. He ran out of the kitchen to the bottom of the stairs. "GINNY! HERMIONE! ARE YOU TWO OKAY? WHAT'S GOING ON?"

A crash from the kitchen startled him somewhat, and he ran in to see what had happened. A window was broken and glass littered the floor.

Harry carefully sidled up to the side of the window and looked out of the broken glass. Even in the distance, the dark hooded figures were easy to spot. No less than a dozen of them were heading down the hillside, straight for the back door.

Harry's breath caught in his throat.

The Death Eaters were coming for him.

He was only halfway out of the room when an icy cold penetrated his body. He was forgetting something.

Some_one_.

"Dammit, Ron," he muttered, turning tail and running straight to the back door. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Like you're about to do?"

Harry cringed at the icy voice. He turned to see Ginny tapping her foot impatiently with arms crossed in the doorway.

In his panic, Harry had failed to notice (probably because he still had a constant ringing in his ears) that the loud siren had finally ceased.

"Going somewhere, Harry?" Ginny asked, uncrossing her arms and taking a few steps forward.

"Listen, my best friend is out there, and I'm not about to leave him!" Harry shouted furiously, desperate to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

Ginny paled considerably at this news. "Ron's still out there?"

"Yeah, him and about a dozen Death Eaters, so if you don't mind," Harry raised his wand "_Accio Invisibility Cloak_!" His father's cloak entered the kitchen in a matter of seconds and landed safely in Harry's hands. "I'll be off."

"Harry, wait," Ginny said, closing the gap between the two and resting her arm on his. Shivers ran up and down Harry's spine at her touch. "You can't do this by yourself."

"GINNY WEASLEY, GET A MOVE ON!" Hermione suddenly roared from the living room.

Harry and Ginny both looked at the doorway and then at each other.

"We can't leave her alone," Ginny said sternly, in an attempt to leave no room for debate.

Harry looked her in the eyes. "Go help her. I'll get Ron and be back soon."

Ginny felt tears swimming in her eyes as she looked ready to debate, but Harry had already put the cloak on and reached for the doorknob.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted, interrupting his thoughts. Harry paused and Ginny continued in a calmer tone. "They'll see you if you open up the back door, cloak or not."

Harry clenched his teeth as he released the doorknob and left Ginny in the kitchen.

He passed the living room on his way to the front door and paused for a second. Hermione was trying to stoke the flames in the fire place and looked beside herself with worry.

Harry jerked when a sudden look of sheer terror spread across her face.

"Where's Ron?"

Ginny ran past Harry into the living room as Hermione stood up and slammed her head on the mantle.

Harry ran and wrenched the front door open with a steely look in his eye as he heard Ginny whimper. He firmly closed it shut as Hermione shouted, in a heartbreaking sob: "Harry, NO!"

* * *

**A/n**: Mwuahaha...I haven't done an evil cliffie before...it's kinda fun. 

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of this fic, and I hope you enjoy the middle and the end of it just as much. I'm doing my best to finish it off so I can post it as soon as possible. I can't promise an exact date, but I know the second part to this will be up within the next few days. I don't want to keep you guys waiting for too long. I want this fic ended within this or the next week, to coincide with my finals. Why? Because I'm crazy, probably. I gotta have something to keep me from going insane during this last week and a half stretch of college. After this, though, I'll be working on a Christmas fic. Hopefully I'll beat time and post it before the holiday comes up. More info on that fic soon.

Well, I need to keep watching the BCS bids (Goooo Irish! Beat Tigers! Sugar Bowl, here we come!) so I'll leave ya for now. Please please please PLEASE! review (that didn't sound as desperate as I think it did, did it?). I'll be back real soon...I hope...

Peace OUT!

-dieselwriter

P.S.- HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS (rather cheap) PRESENT! THE REST IS ON ITS WAY SOON!


	2. Middle

**A/**n: I knew I had to get up the second chapter before my finals started next week, and before I started getting yelled at for not updating sooner. Although I have noticed a theme in my reviews...something about updating...boy, you people are impatient, aren't you. :P

Well, I do hate to tell you guys this, but the final chapter has yet to be written. And the next few days...let's just say I have 3 final exams within a 20 hour time span. So I guess I'm trying to say this story may not be finished until this time next week, possibly next weekend. Don't you worry, though, I will finish it! Of course, positive reinforcement will be greatly appreciated, if ya know what I mean. ::wink::wink::nudge::nudge::

This chapter, by the way, is dedicated to my faithful reviewer, Spice of Life. I always enjoy reading your reviews! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! You rock!

Okay, enough rambling; time to start the second chapter! Woot!

* * *

**Middle**

Every circle has a beginning  
And every story has to die  
But the middle is the place  
Where the shape and purpose lie.

And as we start to draw the middle,  
As we continue the tale of lost amour,  
Be ready to learn that  
There is always something to hope for.

* * *

Ron let out a shaky sigh as the door slammed behind him. He slowly walked down the porch steps, trying to ignore the burning behind his eyes. 

He'd really put his foot in it this time. There had been times before, where it seemed his and Hermione's friendship was shot, but it seemed that this time there was no way to save it.

And it had been all his fault.

If he had just kept his big mouth shut, if he had just ignored his stupid feelings…. Where had they ever gotten him anyway? All they ever made him do was feel worthless and stupid. The main reason he went out with Lavender in the first place was because she understood how he felt, and she knew how to make him feel better. She knew exactly what to say and do.

Well, more do than say.

But he could still remember what she told him after that first Quidditch match last year.

_You did brilliantly, Ron! I knew you could do it- you must be the best Keeper we've had in the history of the school! That first block, I don't know if you remember it, but it was marveling! By the very tips of your gloves!_

He had then taken her through the step by step process of his goal saving abilities, and she had mentioned about taking a liking to him since the end of last year, and before either of them knew it, they had been in each others' arms.

The way she had made him feel special, the way she had picked him over Harry, the way she appreciated him and his talents, not to mention the way she looked in a skirt, were all things he needed in a girlfriend, or so he thought at the time.

But now was different. Yes, he still wanted someone to appreciate him, and he certainly had to find someone that wouldn't run off with Harry the first chance she got, but now he knew there was more to it than that. Beauty and compliments could only get so far.

He realized he needed someone who could think for herself, someone who could hold her own, someone…like Hermione….

Ron hadn't realized where he was walking, but now he found himself in front of the broom shed. He looked over to the Quidditch pitch not far from where he stood and saw it as empty as he had only 15 minutes ago.

He smiled as he rubbed at his eyes. Quidditch would make him feel better.

He reached for the old doorknob of the shed when he did a double take. He looked back at the pitch to find, not one, but two old boots.

Something odd and foreboding rang in Ron's head as he looked at the landscape. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary….

But suddenly, a shadow whipped around a bush near the edge of the pitch. He scanned the area and saw a dark figure trying to hide behind a tree and wave a wand at the same time.

Ron felt something cold drop into his stomach as he realized what they were trying to do. And not five seconds later did they achieve their goal: a pale blue dome of sorts appeared around the Burrow. Ron had seen it set up last year: it was Dumbledore's wards. And just as quickly as it had appeared, large cracks wove an intricate pattern around the dome and it slowly dissolved into oblivion.

Ron watched as a group of Death Eaters appeared in the Quidditch pitch, all holding a third boot. They were Portkeys.

And suddenly a dozen or so of the dark wizards were racing down the hillside, running to the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione felt her stomach flip inside out as the door slammed shut. Her boys were in danger, and she knew she had to help. 

This was, after all, her fault entirely.

She turned to Ginny to find her crying but looking as menacing as a pit bull. Hermione gritted her teeth and faced her.

"Ginny, we need to get help."

Ginny nodded without saying a word and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the pot above the mantle. She threw it into the fire and looked to Hermione as the flames turned an emerald green.

"You first, Hermione."

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'll be right after you."

"Hermione, you and I both know that if I go through first, you won't be following."

"I'm not going. I won't leave them out there alone."

"Hermione, they're more than capable of taking care of themselves. We have to get out of here now!"

"You can't boss me around! I'm of age and you're not, so what I say goes!"

Ginny looked deeply offended by her comment. Bringing up age in this argument seemed below the belt to her. However, she could not argue that Hermione was indeed older.

"Hermione," the frantic redhead pleaded, "My brother and my…Harry are out there; I can't leave you too!"

"Ginny, we're wasting time. I won't leave without Harry or Ron."

Ginny turned her tearing eyes away from the brunette. Hermione could tell that she had won.

"I'll bring them back, Ginny."

Ginny merely nodded as she stepped into the flames.

"I'll only be gone a few minutes. Just keep them safe until then."

Hermione nodded as Ginny shouted out for the Ministry of Magic and disappeared in a flash.

Hermione ran to the front door and jerked it open.

* * *

Ron had a moment's indecision as his hand clenched the doorknob so hard he was afraid it would break. Should he make a break back to the house, or run in and grab his broom? He couldn't Apparate; the broken wards had protected the Burrow's grounds, but the ancient magic preventing Apparition inside the house still held. Not to mention the fact that the Death Eaters probably set up Anti-Disapparition wards by now. He had to find a way to warn his family of what was coming, but how? 

The only relief he had was that his wand was grasped firmly in his hand; being best friends with Harry for the past 6 years taught him to always be prepared.

He watched the Death Eaters descend on the home and realized he wouldn't be able to make it through them and to the house safely. But there had to be some way to warn everyone….

Ron took careful aim at one of the downstairs window.

"_Stupefy_!"

A bright red light shot out of Ron's wand and flew toward the house. Ron smiled as the spell made contact with the window and shattered it. He watched intently for a few seconds and saw a shadow appear at the side of the now-broken window.

With a slight swell of satisfaction Ron opened the shed door and stepped inside. He closed the door most of the way, leaving a small crack to stare out at the yard one more time. He gulped as he saw three Death Eaters heading over his way. He closed the door and sealed it tight with a Colloportus Charm.

Even with the small window on the left side of the room, he still had a hard way navigating through all of the junk that had accumulated there over the years. Most of it consisted of Muggle things his father was trying to keep safe from the wrath of Mrs. Weasley.

"_Lumos_," Ron muttered, and the end of his wand spouted out a beam of light. Despite the light he was still having a hard time locating his broom. Hearing the voices of the oncoming Death Eaters outside, Ron decided on other means.

"_Accio broom_!" he whispered. A crash from behind alerted him of his oncoming broom, but unfortunately he didn't turn around fast enough. The broom hit the back of his knees, knocking him flat on his back and sending dust everywhere.

Ron coughed as he rolled over on his stomach to feel around for the broom. He could hear harsh shouting coming from one of the Death Eaters outside of the shed. He swatted the dust away frantically with one arm and held his still-shining wand with the other. He found the broom on his left and reached out desperately to grasp the smooth wooden handle as a loud whooshing sound echoed throughout the shed.

Ron shouted out in surprise as something roared on top of him, followed by an almighty crash. He glanced above him to see what kind of devastation the Death Eaters had caused. What he saw made him sick with panic and worry.

"Oh no…."

* * *

"Oh no…." 

Harry could only stand and gawk at the site before him. He could feel his heart beat hammering in his ears, yet he didn't feel like he was breathing at all.

The shed was on fire. Death Eaters were patrolling around the outside of it on all sides.

And Ron was still inside.

A familiar feeling swept through Harry; something he had felt at the end of his third year when Sirius in dog form was dragging a thrashing Ron into the Whomping Willow, something he had felt in the summer of his fifth year when he saw Mrs. Weasley's boggart in the shape of a dead Ron, something he had felt in his sixth year when Ron was dying in Professor Slughorn's office. It was a feeling of fierce determination to do whatever he had to in order to keep his best friend safe.

He hadn't even realized his legs had finally started working; he actually thought he might have Apparated in front of the burning shed. All he knew now though was that he was here and he had to get Ron out of there.

"_Expelliarmus_!" he shouted furiously, quite ignoring the stealth approach as the force of his spell blasted the Death Eater in front of him, sending him smashing into the shed door.

"_Bombarda_!" he shouted again, and the spell shot out of his wand with such intensity that it not only blew the door off its hinges, but it also ripped off half the skin on the Death Eater's back. Harry ignored the gory site and stepped inside the small blazing room. He removed the cloak to get a better look and swallowed the lump in his throat as he glanced around.

Ron wasn't there.

* * *

Hermione saw it happening, but couldn't quite believe it. It was like being in a Pensieve and watching the entire scene through the memory holder's point of view. The Burrow couldn't really be under attack, and Ron certainly wasn't in that burning shed, and it couldn't possibly be an Invisibility-cloaked Harry that had just killed a Death Eater in order to get into the burning shed. 

Her boys weren't in trouble, and she had never turned Ron's love and affection down. She wouldn't have done that; it was all just a nightmare.

_I'm sorry a- what?_

She never wanted to turn down the apology. She never wanted to blow him out the door. She never wanted to hurt him.

_Hermione, I love you!_

She never wanted him to hurt her.

She knew in the back of her mind that this wasn't a time for thinking. That was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place: she had put her brain into use when she should have let her heart think things through. If she had they'd all be safe now, and Ron would be holding her in his strong, scarred arms. It was hard not to think about him when he seemed to be everywhere in her thoughts. He was fine and as strong as ever, standing in front of her. He wasn't burning in that shed with Harry. Both were in front of her.

Hermione blinked. She rubbed her eyes so hard spots appeared in her line of vision. But he was still there.

Ron Weasley really was standing in front of her.

* * *

Ron threw his hands over his head as fiery debris rained down on him. He had to find a way out of the shed before the entire roof collapsed on him, and he knew that could be any moment. 

He could hear mutterings and some chuckling coming from seemingly all sides of the shed. He knew the Death Eaters were just waiting for him to come out so they could take him and use him as live bait. This blew his first instinct to blast a crater in the wall and run for it. He had to think this through; he had to for Harry's sake just as much as his own. He breathed in and choked on the smoky air quickly enveloping him. He was about to fan the air in front of his face with his hand when he remembered the whole reason he came into the shed in the first place.

He clutched the broom he was holding tightly and looked at the blazing ceiling.

This was the only way out.

He got to his feet and swung his leg over the broom. He kicked off, leaving the ground and part of his fear behind. He knew this feeling; he knew how to fly and he knew he could get to the edge of the Anti-Disapparition wards without trouble. He'd fly as fast as he could and Disapparate to Diagon Alley to get Mum.

He shouted a spell at the roof to create a bigger hole to fly through. He cringed as some of the ceiling fell on him, burning his arms and face and scratching them at the same time. He ignored the pain as he flew out of the burning shed and into the sky. He flew as high as he could, pelting away from the smoke to try and clear his lungs.

He felt free; there was nothing and no one to worry about up here. He flew past the tops of the trees before finally stopping to look below. He marveled at how small the Death Eaters looked from this height. He glanced toward the Burrow to see what kind of destruction they had inflicted on his home. He gasped as he recognized a bushy-headed figure partially hiding behind a pillar.

His heart stopped at seeing Hermione standing there; he could see she was staring at the crumbling shack he had just escaped.

Without actually thinking Ron felt the broom descend quickly on the house. The wind was stinging his eyes as he rapidly approached her: the girl who had turned him down, the girl who had ripped out his heart and chucked it out of the room, the girl who told him to get out. He wouldn't let her go, though; he couldn't. Especially not if there was a shred of a chance to hope for.

He landed deftly on the grass and looked up at her. She was still watching the burning shed with, wait, fear in her eyes? Fear for him?

She finally seemed to register his appearance. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief and, still seeing him in front of her, the biggest grin he had seen in a long time spread across her face. She ran down the steps and flung herself at him, making him reel back in surprise.

"Ron! Oh my God, you're alive! How did you get out?"

"C'mon, Hermione, we don't have time," he said, a bit too coldly than he had intended. "We've got to get inside and Floo to Diagon Alley. We've got to make sure we find Mum so she doesn't come back to this!"

"But Harry," Hermione replied, pointing a shaking finger over his shoulder. "We've got to get Harry!"

Ron swore under his breath as he turned around. Harry had stuck around too?

He could see a bunch of Death Eaters closing in on an all-too familiar wizard with black wild hair. "He didn't even grab the cloak?" he asked Hermione angrily.

"He did, but they must have taken it," Hermione answered nervously at his side.

"Okay, Hermione, I've got an idea," Ron answered, with a calculating look in his eye. "Go inside and Floo to Diagon Alley to warn Mum. I'm going to go and save Harry."

Hermione turned angrily to Ron. "Ron, that is the craziest idea…I'm not leaving you alone again!"

"Yeah, and you want my mum coming back and getting herself killed?"

Hermione ignored the tears coming to her eyes. "But Ron…"

"I assume Ginny went to get help, Hermione?"

"Um, yes, she went to the Ministry," Hermione replied, a bit startled at the sudden change of subject.

"Well then she'll be back in a minute or so with reinforcements. So I'll just give Harry back up for a minute or two. I'll be fine, Hermione. Please go get my Mum. Take her to my Dad's office."

Hermione was so frustrated and yet incredibly sad at the same time. She had just went through all this worry of getting him back, and he was about to leave again.

"Okay, but Ron…I want you to know…." She froze at the hard look he gave her. "I'm sorry," she finished softly.

Ron returned his gaze on where Harry was fighting. "So'm I," he answered, before taking off for the fight.

Hermione felt panicked as she watched his retreating form. "I love you, Ron!" she yelled at him. She wasn't sure if he had heard her, but she didn't wait to find out. She turned on the spot and ran up the stairs and back into the house, ready to Floo to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Harry stared inside the fiery building and convinced himself that the burning in his eyes was a result of the smoke in the air. 

He turned back around only to discover that his dramatic entrance had attracted the attention of two other Death Eaters. They were both staring at him, wands trained at his chest.

Harry pointed his own wand at the two and felt the smooth fabric of his father's Invisibility cloak in his left hand.

Both Death Eaters fired off a spell that Harry deflected with a quick Protego.

"_Impedimenta_!" Harry shouted, his panic intensifying the spell such that, even with a hasty Shield Charm, the Death Eater had his actions slowed down severely. "_Stupefy_!" he said, finishing off the crippled Death Eater.

The other Death Eater used his fallen comrade as a distraction and quickly lashed with a Slashing Hex, which nicked Harry's right shoulder.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Harry countered, ignoring the pain in his arm.

The spell made contact and the Death Eater fell face-first on the ground.

Harry quickly side-stepped the frozen figure and his unconscious cohort and attempted to slide the Invisibility Cloak over himself once again. He didn't know what to do now.

A spell hit him before he could fully conceal himself with the cloak and he was knocked over, falling on his already injured right arm. He stood up and regained his composure in time to see half a dozen Death Eaters coming over to him, completely surrounding him. His father's cloak lay uselessly at his feet.

Only half of his mind was on his current predicament, however. He glanced around, trying to find a streak of familiar red hair, but coming up empty-handed. Knowing that there was nothing he could do, no way to find Ron, that fact hit him harder than the last Death Eater spell.

He was alone at his second home, infested with Death Eaters, and his best friend was no where to be found. He could be dead, he could be hurt, he could be captured….

Or he could have just blasted two of the surrounding Death Eaters in the back with a face like thunder.

Harry nearly did a double take as his best friend ran up beside him, his wand poised and ready for attack.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes without getting into trouble, can I?" Ron asked with a smile playing on his lips.

A warm feeling spread to the tips of Harry's fingers as he stood beside his best friend. "Hey, you were the one that ran off."

He felt rather than saw Ron's grip tighten on his wand. "Yeah, but no evil bastards are after _my_ blood."

"Well, they're about to be. _Stupefy_!" Harry shouted at the Death Eater standing in front of him. All hell broke out after his spell made contact and the three remaining dark-robed figures advanced. A barrage of spells made their way to the two friends, and Harry could feel Ron work his wand ferociously beside him as he himself worked to counter the oncoming spells. One of the spells Ron deflected hit a Death Eater in the eye and he went down hard. The other two Death Eaters dodged the volleyed spells and continued their offensive attack.

Harry quickly set up a Protego before the spells could hit him and Ron, and Ron retaliated with Disarming Hexes in quick succession. Together, the two wizards made quick work of finishing off the two dark-robed enemies.

Harry reached down to grab the Invisibility Cloak before taking off for the house, Ron a few steps ahead of him. "Can't we just Apparate?" he shouted to Ron's retreating form.

Ron didn't turn around, but Harry could still hear his reply. "They'll have set up Anti-Disapparation wards by now, unless you'd like to give it a try?"

Harry had a quick thought of himself splinched and thought it a better idea to try the Floo instead. After all, they had a clear shot of getting to the back door; the Death Eaters that remained seemed occupied with something on the Quidditch Pitch.

They barely made it over the hedge when it happened. Harry's scar burned with such an intense fire that he fell to his knees in pain. He clutched his scar, willing it to stop stinging; they had to get out of here before it was too late.

"Harry? Harry, what is it?" Ron asked. He had apparently heard Harry's cry and doubled back to see what the matter was. "Is it him?"  
Harry could only nod, but that caused him to feel quite dizzy, so he stopped abruptly and closed his eyes tight. Ron hovered overhead a few anxious seconds before coming to a decision. He reached down and grabbed his mate's arm, hauling the prostrate wizard from the ground and slinging an arm over his shoulder. They didn't make it very far before an icy cold voice carried over the wind, causing Ron to halt in fear:

"I believe you have something I want, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

**A/**n: Ooo…that was fun! Now I know why people do evil cliffies…mwuahaha. It's a good time. 

So, on to my wonderful and spectacular reviewer shoutouts:

Spice of Life: I'm glad you're enjoying this, cause I'm working really hard on it! I'm even ignoring studying for my finals for this! Hope you enjoyed it!

Solstice: Still working on the angst. Thanks so much for your kind words; I'm really working to try and better my writing, so when I do finally get around to writing my epic, I'll do it justice. And if you liked the last cliffie, I bet you'll love this one!

Kates Master's Sister: Here ya go! Have fun with it!

Bananahannah: Yay! The blood of the innocent will flow without end. Yay! I updated! Yay! I have no jelly with me! Yay! Wait, that's not a yay... ::tear::

The Steppy One: Haha, you make me giggle. In all truth and honesty, I don't really think my reviews are nearly as helpful as people say they are. All I do is rant on and on about all the great parts I enjoy; it's just like a longer and more involved 'Woo! Yay::applause::'. Your enthusiasm over reading my fic makes me wanna get the next one up as soon as possible, though, so thanks!

Okay, I have to work on my Japanese take home final before working on Organic Chemistry homework before going to my Japanese party, so thanks so much for all of your kind words! I'll get the last part up as soon as I finish it! THANKS!

-dieselwriter

P.S.- Christmas fic is coming along nicely; should be short and poetic, but worth a look! More info on that in the last chapter.


	3. End

**A/n**: Hey guys…how you doin'… ::cowers:: Please don't hurt me! Yeah, I think it's been…what…a month or two...or three... now?Um…In my defense, exams were a right pain in the arse (but I did pretty well on grades, so yeah…).

Here's hoping this chapter makes up for it, and in case you were wondering, I'm not done yet. I've got an epilogue coming up that is rather important. I think I mentioned before that this would end up being a three-chapter fic, but after writing all this, I realized I wouldn't finish on time and that it would be longer than the previous two chapters combined.

On time for what, you ask? Well….

HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON! I figure everyone deserves a present on this glorious day, so here you go!

Warning: a bit more swearing than I normally use in this chapter, and some blood…but nothing too graphic. And also a bit of hormonally charged women who care about Ron and who are mad at each other. ::grins evilly::

Note to everyone: No, I don't know Mrs. Diggory's first name. No one does, except J.K. Rowling, but she decided to keep it a secret. As such, I felt inclined to name her, for the sole purpose that she appears briefly in my fic. Thus, I christen her…Margaret. Margaret Diggory. Sounds good to me, at least. On with the fic!

**

* * *

End **

Every story has to end,  
Every circle has to close.  
The place where the story reaches the climax,  
The circle no longer grows.

And as we start to draw the end,  
As we finally learn about the heart,  
Be ready to learn that  
Sometimes the end finishes with a start.

* * *

There was no way the Cruciatus Curse could be as painful as this. 

Ginny twirled her wand over in her hand nervously, and then leaned back in her chair.

It had been a quick and nauseating trip through the Floo network as she was thrust out into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. She had sprinted past the security guard on duty, a rather large and balding man, who had no chance in catching the light and speedy redhead. He had given chase anyway, but Ginny had made it safely to the lift and given the guard a jaunty wave as the doors closed on his face.

She had then proceeded up to her father's new, much larger office and wrenched the door open, manners forgotten. After a quick interrogation her father was up and out, but not before demanding that she stay and locking her in the room. Of course, Ginny had her wand, but something told her it was not at all advisable to perform underage magic right inside her father's Ministry office, so her wand stayed at her side. She then opted to take a seat in her father's recently departed chair to wait for his return.

And now she had nothing left to do but to think.

She leaned back a bit further in the chair and placed her feet on the edge of her father's desk.

"I shouldn't be so worried," Ginny muttered to herself. "They get themselves in these situations all the time, and they always come out all right."

She couldn't help it as the memory of Hermione lying cold in Neville's arms in the Department of Mysteries passed through her mind. She saw Ron in the hospital bed on his birthday, pale and unmoving. And Harry….

She shook her head hard before the memories could fill her mind. The only thing she thought of when Harry came around was that last real conversation she had with him at Dumbledore's funeral. She didn't want to think about the emptiness she felt when he was around.

She leaned back in her chair a little more.

She couldn't think about him anymore. Not in that way, anyway. Whatever they had was currently postponed until Voldemort's downfall. Ginny hated it. She knew, as did Harry, that she had grown as a witch throughout her years at Hogwarts. And she also knew that Voldemort would stop at nothing to get at Harry. She wouldn't let the bastard use her against Harry.

So she'd have to wait.

There was a sudden banging on the door, and Ginny started, causing her chair to fall over backward. She landed roughly on the hard floor and swore loudly as the people on the other side of the door began shouting.

"Mr. Weasley? Are you in there?"

"Arthur! Open the door this minute!"

"The Burrow's under attack!"

"Oh, for heaven's sakes…_BOMBARDA_!"

The door was blown off its hinges and an irate Mrs. Weasley stormed into the office, a frightened but determined Hermione at her heels. Both looked down to see Ginny still on the ground, staring up at them with wide brown eyes.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hurrying over to help her daughter off the ground. "And where's your father?"

"I came to tell Dad about the attack," Ginny answered, grabbing her mother's hand appreciatively. "He went to get help before going to the Burrow."

Mrs. Weasley paled considerably but helped her daughter to her feet. "We should get downstairs, then. If the boys get the chance to Floo, that's where they'll end up."

Ginny did not respond to her mother's less than confident tone, but headed straight for the door. Hermione was quick to appear at her side as they made their way down the hall, Mrs. Weasley bustling behind them.

"Are they okay?" Ginny asked her in a fearful whisper as they rounded a corner.

Hermione pursed her lips together, as if in thought.

"They were when I left them," Hermione said after a moment, but Ginny could sense that the brunette was keeping something from her.

"It's okay, Hermione. You may not trust Ron with the truth, but you can trust me."

Hermione blushed bright pink. "I trust Ron!"

"Could 'a fooled me," Ginny replied under her breath, and Hermione's face slowly started to turn red.

"Well, when I left, Harry was facing off a few Death Eaters, and Ron was racing to help him."

"And why weren't you helping them?" Ginny replied nastily. It seemed her anger towards her friend had returned in full force, now that the two of them were safe.

Hermione dodged a violet Interdepartmental Memo and gave Ginny an angry glare. "I decided to try and prevent your mother from returning to the house. If I would have known that this was how you'd react, though, I might have just let her return to find it invaded by Death Eaters!"

Ginny swallowed her guilt as they continued. "Well, I'm glad you were useful to someone."

"Excuse me!" Hermione exploded, clearly offended. "Weren't you the one that left even before the fighting started?"

"Well, if I wasn't _threatened_-" Ginny started to retort, but as they rounded another corner, she ran head-on into someone and fell to the floor again.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, where's the fire, you-" Ginny felt the insult drift away as her eyes fell on the person she had run into. She heard Hermione gasp beside her. Ginny stared into the green eyes intensely, and finally found her voice.

"Harry?"

* * *

Harry felt the cold penetrate his insides before he even saw the speaker. He knew who that voice belonged to, and he had seen his serpentine face enough times to write a novel on it. 

But who'd be interested in reading about that, eh?

His scar was still making his head throb, and any quick movement made him want to vomit. He allowed himself to look over the Burrow's grounds, however, to stare at the bane of his existence. His scar felt red hot when they made eye contact, making Voldemort smile evilly.

The dark wizard was still by the Quidditch Pitch, apparently just arriving, but it felt like he was stand right at his side, whispering in his ear: "Come to me, Harry, and I'll spare your friend…."

"Like fuck you will," Harry spat, breathing heavily.

"W-what's that mate?" Ron asked, his eyes glued to the Dark Lord. His face was as pale as a ghost, making his freckles stand out in dark contrast. It was then that Harry realized this was Ron's first time seeing Voldemort in person. He had a strange urge to say something comforting, but decided a strategy would probably be more beneficial.

"Listen, Ron, you need to get to the Floo," Harry started to say, but was interrupted when Ron yanked him around, making him nauseous.

"We're on our way," Ron grunted, hauling Harry while trying to sprint as fast as he could go to the house. "We're going to get out of here!"

Harry couldn't help it as the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. He felt oddly comforted by Ron's words. He tried to help out and get his feet cooperating, so he wouldn't feel so useless. It was a futile effort, though; Ron practically had to throw him up the stairs and through the back door.

"How close are they?" Ron muttered as he turned around to look out the door. A spell whizzed by his head in response. Voldemort, wand aimed for attack, was leading the small handful of Death Eaters over the hedge and close-- too close-- to the house.

"Alright, come on, you useless lump," Ron said to Harry, a smile softening his tense face.

He continued to drag Harry through the kitchen and into the hall, ignoring the sound of the advancing Death Eaters outside. And it could have been the physical wall between him and Voldemort, but Harry found it a lot easier to get his feet to move, such that Ron was not doing all the work as they both stumbled into the living room.

"Okay, mate," Ron said upon reaching the fireplace, "in you go."

Before Harry could protest, he found himself inside the empty grate while Ron fished around the mantle for the Floo Powder. A crash from the kitchen caused his friend to become a bit more frantic as he knocked photos over, the family members in the frames mouthing furiously from the floor.

"Give him to me, Weasley, and you shall be spared!" Voldemort cackled evilly from the hallway.

Harry watched as Ron found the Floo Powder and threw the entire dish into the fireplace, ears bright red.

"Go, Harry, I'll be right behind you," Ron muttered as footsteps thundered down the hall. Both boys glanced nervously at the doorway of the living room before looking at each other.

"Ron," Harry said, feeling the green flames flicker warmly against his cold clammy skin, "you go first."

"Harry, he doesn't want me, now go!" Ron said, his brow furrowed in concentration. Harry recognized that look; he was thinking of a plan. Unfortunately for Harry, Ron's plans generally involved getting knocked out by giant stone chess pieces or having his arm chewed off by a large hairy dog.

"I won't leave you," Harry said desperately as the footsteps grew closer to the door. "Not with him, not you!"

"Do you trust me Harry?" Ron asked, his eyes boring into Harry's startled green ones. "Can't you trust me to save you as well as myself?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and they seemed to reach an understanding as many dark-robed figures reached the doorway.

"M-Ministry of Magic," Harry choked out.

The last thing Harry saw before he was thrust into the Floo Network was his best friend's wand pointing at an irate Voldemort.

* * *

It only took a few seconds for Hermione's elation at seeing Harry safe to deflate. After all, the only redhead that followed the distraught wizard was Arthur Weasley. 

"Arthur? Oh, thank goodness you're all right; we were worried sick," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling up from behind Hermione and reaching out to embrace her husband.

Mr. Weasley held his wife briefly but lovingly as Hermione helped Harry to his feet.

"Harry? Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley practically shouted upon seeing him. Apparently she had missed him on the floor, but made up for it as he fell victim to one of her patented bone-crushing hugs. "It's so good to see you, dear."

"Thanks…Mrs.…Wheezy…." Harry tried to reply between gasps.

"Stop it Mum; you're going to suffocate him!" Ginny said.

"Oh, sorry Harry, I'm just so glad you're okay," Mrs. Weasley said as she released Harry from her clutches.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry mumbled, but Hermione could by his tone that there was something seriously wrong.

"Harry, where's Ron?" she asked through a lump in her throat.

Harry's eyes diverted to his trainers. That was all the answer Hermione needed as her eyes became misty.

"Harry? Where's my brother?" Ginny asked, clinging desperately to Harry's shirt sleeve.

"I didn't want to leave him," Hermione heard Harry whisper hoarsely. "I didn't, b-but he didn't- I couldn't…."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny shared the same devastated look, a look that made Hermione turn her eyes to her shoes as well.

"Where's my Ronnie?" Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband. "Where's my son?"

"Molly, dear, the Aurors were dispatched the second Harry turned up," Mr. Weasley tried to reason, although he too looked distraught with worry. "They'll bring him back."

And, whether he had been waiting for an introduction or if it was just coincidence, Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared beside Harry.

"Arthur," Shacklebolt addressed in his deep, soothing voice.

"Kingsley!" Mr. Weasley replied, slightly surprised. "Where is he?"

Hermione's heart leapt in her throat and her hands clenched into tight fists as Shacklebolt brow furrowed.

"We don't know," Shacklebolt replied, and Mrs. Weasley cut him right off.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she shrieked in terror. "Where's my son? Where's my Ronnie!"

"He wasn't there," the Auror replied, sympathy laced into every word. "He's gone."

* * *

In Margaret Diggory's book, today had started off very well indeed. 

After seeing her husband off for a full day's work of panic and mayhem at the Ministry, she had set to work cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She had been neglecting her garden as of late and needed to get the housework done before she set off to take care of all the wildflowers that were starting to whither in the summer heat.

So after spending an hour or so tidying up the house, she grabbed her favorite bonnet and dragon hide gloves Amos had given her for her Christmas last year and set off for the backyard.

It was always therapeutic to work in the garden for Margaret, especially after Cedric had died. The days after he was killed, all of her time was spent in the garden. Amos had worried over her, but she knew that this was what she had to do for Cedric.

Before Hogwarts, Cedric would help his mother in the garden everyday, watching and taking great pride when the flowers would bloom in a wide variety of colors. And sometimes he'd climb the large oak in the backyard and watch as his mother watered the garden with her wand.

She loved it when she saw would glance over at the tree and see him smiling at her.

Margaret spent all morning and most of the afternoon in that garden, trimming the overgrown shrubs and pulling the weeds that had taken over the petunias. And every so often she'd glance at the large oak to watch the hot summer wind blow the branches, in hopes of finding her little boy's smiling face once again.

Before she knew it, the sun was getting lower and Mr. Diggory would be home soon, expecting a welcome home kiss and supper on the table. So Margaret stretched her aching back as she stood up, ready to go inside to cool off. She reached the back door and glanced back at the old oak tree one last time.

She nearly fainted on the spot at the sight her old weary eyes beheld.

For leaning against the tree was a vaguely familiar red-headed boy, blood soaking through his t-shirt.

* * *

He couldn't close his eyes. 

The last five minutes seemed to last five hours. Kingsley Shacklebolt had led the terrified group back to Mr. Weasley's office to wait for the all-clear from the Aurors investigating the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, who had seemed at an utter loss at what to do once inside her husband's office, was now sitting behind the large desk, tears streaming silently down her cheeks. Mr. Weasley was pacing the new office, every now and then opening the door to peer down the hall to see if anyone was coming with information regarding his missing son. Hermione was in the corner hugging her arms to herself, her wide, fearful eyes unfocused. Ginny was obviously between thoughts; she spent half her time glaring at Hermione and the rest of it looking like the lost, scared little girl Harry had rescued from the depths of the Chamber of Secrets five years ago.

And Harry was staring, unblinkingly, at the door. He couldn't close his eyes because every time he did he saw Ron's fierce blue eyes boring into his own. He saw Ron fighting Voldemort, fighting and losing. He saw Ron fall, just like Dumbledore, just like Sirius, just like Cedric, just like his parents.

He saw Ron dead.

And that was why his eyes remained open, staring at the door. If he didn't blink, he didn't see Ron, and if he didn't see Ron, he didn't have to think about what he had just done to Ron.

Sentenced him to death.

His eyes remained open, but all he could see was Ron. How could anything be funny without him? Sure, the twins could make him laugh, but no one had the same sarcasm and wit Ron had. No one could thoroughly thrash Harry in chess the same way Ron did. No one could distract him from his homework like Ron could.

And Harry suddenly found himself grinning. He still remembered in fourth year, when he and Ron made those death predictions for Trelawney. It was an utterly ridiculous time to smile, but Harry couldn't help it. They had had so many great times together….

_Had_?!

Harry shook his head subconsciously. Ron would be fine; any minute now he would walk into the office, a grin on his face, wondering why everyone was so worried….

Or maybe he was dead.

_Can't you trust me to save you as well as myself?_

It was a cruel tug-of-war with his heart. Did he trust his best friend enough to save everyone? Was he merely looking for an excuse to get rid of the agonizing guilt?

The lack of blinking was causing his eyes to burn, but Harry ignored it. Ron was going to walk in that door at any moment.

Harry jumped about a foot in the air as the door opened, creaking slowly and loudly. His breath hitched; he found himself standing up automatically from his chair, preparing himself for the familiar head of red hair he expected to walk through the door.

And he slowly sat himself back down, his heart sinking even lower, as Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the office.

Harry looked around at the others and noticed that he wasn't the only one with a disappointed look on his face. In fact, the entire room seemed deflated as Kingsley walked over to Mr. Weasley, who was running a hand through his balding hair. Harry felt a pang as he remembered all the times Ron would do that same action whenever he was worried about a test or frustrated after having an argument with Hermione.

"Arthur," Kingsley said, the sympathy written on his face making Harry feel even worse, if it were at all possible, "we've swept through the entire area. They used a smoke screen to escape with Portkeys. There was one found dead outside."

Harry flinched slightly but didn't avert his eyes from the Auror's softened face.

"We fixed the old wards and put up some new ones. You can head home now," Kingsley said.

"What about my son?" Arthur asked in what would have been a calm voice, if it weren't for the slight tremor.

Kingsley gave a small sigh, which angered Harry immensely. He watched as the Auror's eyes glanced over to Mrs. Weasley, who was staring back at him with tearful eyes. "Perhaps we should speak in the hallway, Arthur?" he replied, turning his eyes back on Mr. Weasley.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said strongly. "I want to know what's happened to my son."

Shacklebolt hesitated a moment, but under Mrs. Weasley's piercing glare, he crumbled. "There wasn't a trace of Ron at the scene. There was…" the Auror bit his lip as he looked back over at Mrs. Weasley and, finding her still staring at him rather fiercely, he continued reluctantly, "There was…blood…by the fireplace."

Mrs. Weasley gasped, Mr. Weasley stared dumbly at Shacklebolt, Hermione whimpered, Ginny shook violently, and Harry just watched it all numbly. There was only one explanation for it all.

Ron had been captured.

* * *

Ron's feet were shaking like mad, but his wand remained resolutely still, the tip pointed at the serpentine face belonging to the most evil sorcerer in the world. 

He would have vomited if his insides weren't completely frozen.

Voldemort's face, which was positively irate when first entering the room, was now splitting into what Ron had to assume was a smile. His breathing hitched upon hearing the evil wizard chuckle in amusement.

"Draco," Voldemort barked, causing Ron to start. _Draco_?

The shortest of the hooded Death Eaters stepped forward and answered in a silky voice all-too familiar with the red head: "Yes, Master?"

Ron's blood began to boil, taking off some of the edge on his fear.

"Would you like to learn a lesson?" Voldemort said, his lips still curled in a smile.

"Y-yes, of course, my Lord," Draco replied, and Ron felt a slight unease over the anger at Draco's nervousness.

"This," Voldemort continued, his wand trained at Ron's heart, "_blood traitor_," he spat out the word, "means much to Potter, does he not?"

"Yes, Master; they're best mates," Draco replied, his voice rising with eagerness.

"And what is Potter's weakness, Draco?"

Draco hesitated a moment, before venturing, "H-his alliance with the Weasel, S-sir?"

Voldemort placed his hand momentarily on Draco's shoulder.

"We've seen what lengths Potter goes to in protecting those he _thinks_ are in trouble. A year ago he made leaps and bounds to save his godfather. And now! Now we have his best friend!" Voldemort waved the hand not on Draco's shoulder around the room with an air of bravado. "Don't you understand, Draco? We finally have him—we have Potter beat!"

The Death Eaters roared in approval, and Ron felt slightly woozy. Voldemort had made a very good point: If Ron was taken, Harry was as good as dead.

He had to find a way out of there.

And suddenly, something clicked into his mind. Something his mother had told him the first time he was left alone while she went into town.

"_Only Daddy can Apparate to get to the house, Ronnie, so don't worry if you hear a loud crack outside. Only our family and the Ministry are connected to the Floo Network, so don't be afraid to take a message for me or Daddy if someone's head shows up. And if there's any emergency, just use the Emergency Portkey and it will take you straight to the Diggory's. It's sitting right on the mantle, dear._"

_Emergency Portkey_….

"So, Draco," Voldemort continued, pushing his young follower forward, "please apprehend the traitor. And don't be afraid to draw blood; it will only lure out Potter even faster."

Malfoy raised his wand and shouted: "_Expelliarmus_!"

Ron had a moment's hesitation as the spell shot forward out of Malfoy's wand. However, he knew he had to get to that Portkey, so he just needed a diversion.

"_Protego_!" Ron shouted, the quiver in his voice far too obvious for his liking.

Draco's spell rebounded back on the group as Ron's brain started thinking of a plan.

"_Finite Incantatem_! _Ventus_!"

Ron smiled despite the circumstances, for he had just figured out what to do. It was inspired by the last time he and Draco had seen each other, on that ill-fated night back at Hogwarts.

"_Fumos_!" Ron said, his heart beating a mile a minute. He never got to see whether Draco's spell made it or not, because a dark, thick smoke was coming out of his wand, quickly filling the entire room. He held his breath as he turned around and felt for the mantle.

"Block all the exits and find him! He can't escape!" Voldemort shouted out angrily and Ron heard coughing and scuffles as the Death Eaters tried to follow their master's orders without tripping or breathing in a lungful of smoke.

Ron's hands were shaking as he found the mantle and ran his hand down in an effort to find the small Portkey.

"Shit, shit, _shit_!" he coughed upon finding the entire mantle empty. In his haste to get the Floo Powder pot earlier, he must have unwittingly knocked the Portkey to the floor.

A series of loud popping noises from outside caused Ron's panic to subside momentarily as it was replaced by a glimmer of hope. Help had arrived.

Voldemort also seemed to realize that the Aurors were on their way, as he shouted: "Find the boy and ready the Portkeys! We must leave, now!"

Ron felt around on the floor for his own Portkey as the shuffling grew louder, meaning the Death Eaters were getting closer to him.

"This is ridiculous," Ron heard one Death Eater mutter, muffled by something covering his mouth. He sounded alarmingly close.

"Well," a cold voice returned, making Ron's insides turn to ice, "we are allowed to draw blood, aren't we?"

Ron's hands hovered momentarily over the pile of knickknacks as he heard the snickers, coughs, and guffaws following the last comment.

He had to find that damned Portkey!

"_Sectumsempra_!" a voice shouted, and Ron flinched as the mantle above him cracked.

_Sectumsempra_…Ron continued to scramble through the old photos as his thoughts traveled to Harry….their first meeting on the train, going into the Forbidden Forest together, that fight in Fourth Year-

Fourth Year…watching Harry get by the Hungarian Horntail with-

"_ACCIO_! _ACCIO PORTKEY_!"

"NO!"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA_!"

It was all a blur…standing up and holding his hand out in an effort to catch the Portkey blindly…feeling more than hearing Voldemort's livid outburst…gasping in surprise and pain as a spell sliced his stomach open…and relief: inexplicable, incomprehensible relief, as his fingers grasped onto the Portkey.

The last thing he heard before he was whisked away was loud voices and bangs as the Aurors finally arrived on the scene.

* * *

Hermione felt numb. 

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Harry, and she had made it back to the Burrow to find the house perfectly intact. The living room was blood-free, the backyard had its shed magically repaired (and a Fire-Repellent Charm had been placed on it), and the kitchen window had been repaired as well.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, crying into her daughter's shoulder. Mr. Weasley remained at the Ministry, speaking with the Aurors about 'options'. Hermione didn't know what kind of 'options' the Death Eaters would give them; they knew who Ron was and they wouldn't give him up unless they got someone better in return. And everyone in this situation knew who they wanted: Harry.

And that was why Tonks was sitting in the living room, watching both Harry and Hermione like a hawk, as they all waited for news.

Hermione watched as Harry's foot tapped incessantly on the wooden floor. Hermione could understand what he was going through, for she was feeling the exact same thing.

That this was all their fault.

If Hermione hadn't gotten him so angry, and if Harry hadn't left him behind, none of this would have happened. Of course, Hermione didn't blame Harry in the slightest; Ron, after all, had great methods of persuasion to get what he wanted.

_I'm going to go and save Harry_.

Hermione dug her fists into her eyes as she struggled not to cry again. Why had she done it? Why had she said no? Why did she get so _angry_ at him?!

Harry's foot must have stopped tapping, for Hermione could only hear the crackling of the fire now. And suddenly, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She looked up through teary eyes to see Harry's sympathetic smile. He didn't say anything, just squeezed her shoulder to let her know he was there for comfort.

Hermione couldn't look into his sad green eyes, so she averted her gaze back to her lap. But she couldn't keep quiet, either.

"Why did I do it?" she whispered, but Harry squeezed her again to let her know he had heard her. "We had a row, I shoved him out and he left. And now he's gone, still thinking I'm mad at him." She looked back at his face to gauge his reaction. Seeing his blank face made her continue on. "He told me he loved me, Harry."

A crash caused Harry's and Hermione's head to snap towards the door. Tonks stood by a knocked over side table, an embarrassed expression on her face.

"I was just—going to help out Ginny—" Tonks muttered quickly while putting the table back in place. She gave them both a half smile before grimacing and bolting out of the room.

Their momentary distraction gone, Hermione turned back to stare at Harry. "He said he loved me and I panicked. I didn't know what to do, how to feel—and I just shoved him out the door. If he's—" she stifled a small sob, "I don't know what I'm going to do, Harry."

"You were scared," Harry replied gruffly. He cleared his throat and continued on. "I imagine, anyway. You know how nervous I was when Ginny and I first starting going out? Waking up and thinking she'd lose interest in me? Just like her and Dean?"

Hermione felt a lump rising in her throat as she thought about Ron and Lavender together.

"What if he left me, Harry? For another Lavender?" she asked tearfully.

To Hermione's surprise, Harry laughed. A sad laugh, mind, but a laugh all the same. "He wouldn't leave you," he said simply. "You wouldn't let him. And for Lavender? Hermione, come on, I've never known you to be this stupid before."

Hermione felt scandalized. "Stupid? _Stupid_?! It's _stupid_ for me to have some trepidation? After all that happened last year? I'm just supposed to forget about all that and trust him, and love him back?"

"He was hurting too!" Harry snapped, his anger at the entire situation getting the better of him. "And if he wasn't before, then he certainly is now!"

Harry knew he said the wrong thing the second the words left his lips, and Hermione loud sob confirmed it. He sighed as he sat down next to Hermione on the couch and offered her a hug. She immediately accepted and began crying on Harry's chest.

"I was scared, Harry," Hermione's muffled voice sounded from below him. "I didn't know what to do….so I just lashed out! He's never going to forgive me, is he?"

Harry's thumb rubbed small circles on Hermione's back in an automatic gesture of comfort. "He will, Hermione. Ron's botched things up with you before and has made things right."

"I hope you're right," Hermione sniffled into Harry T-shirt.

The two friends sat together, attempting to comfort the other's overwhelming guilt, when they heard a shriek from the outside.

* * *

The entire Portkey trip was nothing short of hell. The fact that the pull behind his navel made his wound feel as though it would tear him in two did nothing to alleviate the burning pain the cut was already causing him. 

When he was finally greeted with green grass he felt the nausea he had tried so hard to keep down in front of Voldemort rise up and vomit splashed the ground before him. He coughed and wiped his mouth with a shaking hand, before crawling a little ways away to let himself lie on the grass for a moment.

The scent of dirt felt absolutely wonderful after all the smoke that had entered his lungs, and the sun warming his back was as comforting as a hug from his mum.

It was that thought alone that caused Ron to forgo the solace of the summer grass and attempt to stand up. His grip on the Portkey and his wand grew tight as the pain in his stomach, which had receded slightly upon landing, intensified. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

Ron was in a slightly wooded area, a few trees and bushes surrounding him. There was a tall oak tree up ahead, leading into a clearing. Figuring that was the best place to start, he ambled forward, trying to ignore the pain as well as the nausea that had just started up again.

His vision was slightly hazy and all he really wanted to do was lie back down, but the thought of his family sustained him long enough to stumble towards the towering oak tree.

Ron looked out in the clearing to find a backyard. A woman was walking towards the backdoor of the house, a wand in her hand.

He tried yelling out for her, but it only ended up as a groan. His throat was suddenly quite dry, and his chattering teeth made it impossible to say anything coherent.

His heart fell as she opened the door, ready to go inside. She was so far away, and he was just so tired…all he wanted to do was sleep….

But she suddenly turned to look over to him. Her face grew taut as she stared at him. More relief coursed through him as he attempted to walk towards her. He could see her shaking as he stumbled forward, his hazy vision getting worse. He hardly felt it as his knees hit the ground, and before he knew it his wand and the Portkey had slipped from his grasp as his face hit the dirt again.

He moved his hand to his abdomen, feeling cold blood gushing from his wound. He smiled, though, for he could no longer feel the pain. All he felt now was cold.

He heard movement as the woman approached him and gasped. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder as she turned him over onto his back.

"Are you okay?" she asked, terror in her eyes.

He felt a lazy laugh escape his throat. Did he look okay to her?

"I'm going to Floo a Healer," she said, a quiver of fear in her voice. "Will you be okay for a minute?"

Ron's eyelids were becoming heavy as he attempted to answer with a yes. All that came out, though, was a noncommittal noise.

Ron felt the woman leave his side, but did not hear any movement of her heading toward the house. He unwillingly opened his eyes to see her standing over him, wand trained at him. He experienced a moment of panic as she said "_Mobilicorpus_."

He vaguely felt his body being lifted into the air, before his eyes grew heavy again and all became dark.

* * *

She ran to the house, the bleeding boy in tow. After carefully maneuvering his body through the house and placing him on the couch, she ran to the mantle, shoved a handful of Floo Powder into the fireplace, and thrust her head into the green flames. 

"The Fawcett's!" she shouted, and she closed her eyes as she was taken to the fireplace of her neighbor.

"M-Mrs. Diggory?"

Margaret opened her eyes at the sound of Sarah Fawcett's voice. The girl was sitting on the floor in front of the grate, books and used parchment scattered around her.

"Sarah, dear, is your father home?"

"Er…" Sarah said, flustered at the sudden appearance of her neighbor's head in her fireplace. "Yes, he's just gotten back from Mungo's—"

"Please, fetch him for me, and hurry!" Margaret said, desperation lacing every word.

Sarah nodded and quickly scampered out of the room. Margaret's hands were shaking as she heard voices coming from another room. Moments later, a tall burly man entered the room, Sarah following right behind him.

"Margaret? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"One of the Weasley boys just showed up. He's injured…can you please come over? I don't think he'd make a Portkey trip…."

"Of course, Margaret, of course," Dr. Fawcett said, heading over to the fireplace. "I'll be over in a jiffy."

"Thank you so much, Simon," Mrs. Diggory said, before retracting her head from the fire. She backed away from the fireplace as the Healer appeared, clutching a bag.

"He just showed up in my backyard," she went on as he walked over to Ron's unconscious form on the couch. "I don't know what happened, but his st-stomach…he's bleeding everywhere…."

Dr. Fawcett carefully pulled up Ron's T-shirt to examine the cut. His brow furrowed as he turned to Margaret. "He's been dueling…you should let the Ministry know about this. I'll take care of him—the wound's not too deep."

Margaret nodded fearfully and headed for the fireplace. However, she never got to make it there, as Mr. Diggory suddenly appeared and stepped out of the fireplace.

"Long day today, love," Amos said, apparently not taking notice of the injured boy or the Healer. "The Weasley's place was attacked, and the youngest boy Ron has gone missing. Arthur's gone frantic…won't even go back home, poor soul…."

"Ron?" Margaret gasped, looking over at the boy Dr. Fawcett was in the process of healing. The Healer had cleaned up the blood and was currently stitching up the wound.

"Yeah, poor kid; the Aurors are all keeping an eye on Potter, of course, to make sure he doesn't do a runner. 'Fraid he may go after the Dark Lord himself to get his friend back," Amos continued, removing his robe and placing it on the coat rack in the corner of the room.

"Amos…" Margaret started, but Mr. Diggory interrupted.

"They were just lucky to salvage the home. Normally the Death Eaters do a good job of cleaning up, but the Aurors made it before any serious damage could be done," he continued, now placing his wand on the side table and turning to face his wife. "And- Margaret? What's wrong?"

Amos took a good look at his wife. She was wearing the bonnet and dragon hide gloves he had gotten her for Christmas, and her face was quite pale. He glanced over her shoulder to see Simon Fawcett leaning over his couch.

"Why, hello Simon, what's brought you over…." The words died in his throat.

Ron Weasley, the boy the entire Ministry of Magic was in scrambles to find, was on his couch.

**

* * *

A/n**: Woot! One more chapter left, and it's about half way written, if not more so. I really just need to find a good stopping point….And, of course, I have to include Ron and Hermione's make ou- er, make session…. 

Reviewer shout-out time!

Solstice: Thanks for waiting so long! Sorry about that…I'm awful, what can I say? And thanks for the compliments; hearing praises from such a great writer makes me feel accomplished!

Ash: Haha, sorry about the ridiculously long wait…and the ridiculously evil cliffie that came before it. Thanks for the kind words; I try my best!

Spice of Life: Haha, that would be interesting…. "Where's your nose?" "_Avada Kedavra_!" :P Here's the update you wanted, and sorry it took so long!

WeasleyGirl-ca: I HATE ORGO TOO! I find action to come so easily; it's the emotional conversations that give me writer's block. I hope you enjoyed Ron figuring his way out of this sticky situation as much as the last one, and you know how I feel about Harry/Ron friendship. You'll just have to wait and see how Ron and Hermione work this one out (I know! Mwuahaha…oh wait…).

Tincat: Hope this helped cleared things up, and if not, well, I've got an entire chapter left to help clear things up. Thanks for your input, though; I'm always trying to find a way to articulate myself so I make sense to my readers. Hope you liked this chapter!

Bananahannah: Here ya go! Thanks for the love! "There's no way I'm stepping on any freaking map! What if I told you there was candy inside the map? You've got to be kidding me! I'd have to be an idiot to fall for—Hey candy, that sounds pretty good! Yes, let's go get the candy. No, don't listen to him; it's a trick! How dare you defy me?!"

Ehcanadian::puts bandaid on your forehead:: Updated! Thanks, they went pretty well…2 As, 2 Bs and a C….Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Gag Hafrunt: Yeah, they're over, either that or they're the longest exams on record….And yet I'm still not done with the story. I assume this means you liked my fic? Enough to complain about it, at any rate….

The Steppy One::nods head:: Yup, I know how ff can be. Mmm…I wish I had a chocolate teapot…. I'm glad to see that you're not too mad at me with my cliffies. They are certainly fun to write! Hopefully you'll be happy with the ending of this chapter!

Okay, that's that, and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated!

Until next time,

-dieselwriter

P.S.- Next update will not be too long of a wait. At least, not as long as the last one. I have to finish writing, which I can do either this weekend or next weekend, and then that entire week I have spring break, so definitely expect an update!


	4. Full Circle

A/n: Umm…where am I?

…

Oh yeah, fanfiction. Haha, wow guys, I'm sorry. Y'know, what can I say? Life's happened. So, yeah, I'm really sorry, and let's finish this story off once and for all! You know, if you still remember it. :P

A few things: This story is done. I realize some people might not be fantastically ecstatic with the ending, but this was how I had always envisioned it. Not everybody gets a happy ending all the time. Also, this story isn't DH compliant. I had half a mind to change things up to make it so, but really, everyone wants this story to NOT be compatible with DH. Trust me ;)

Woahz! Doods, DH fer reelz?! ZOMG! SQUEELZ! Haha, I did totally call the Burrow being attacked, didn't I? Page 625…heeheehee, called that too, like most peoples.

Okay, sorry, story first, THEN crazed ranting.

Oh, wait! Final message: PLEASE read the Final A/n for a special announcement. That is all.

Darn it! Last thing I swear. Mild swearing again (well, a bit more than mild), and some lovey-dovey crap. Sorry (about the swearing, not the lovey-dovey bit).

Now back to our regularly never-scheduled story.

* * *

**Full Circle**

Ron could hear people muttering, and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep, but something was suddenly being forced into his mouth.

He sputtered and choked, trying to sit up and remove the hand that had just taken a hold of his shoulder, but couldn't manage. Some of the potion slid down his throat, and he reluctantly opened his eyes, prepared for the worse.

So it was quite a surprise to see a burly man with dusty-colored hair sitting beside him, corking a potion bottle and smiling.

"Where'm I? Who're you?" Ron asked groggily.

"You're at the Diggory's house, and I'm Healer Fawcett," the man said, indicating to Margaret and Amos Diggory standing behind him.

"_Merlin_!" Ron heard Mr. Diggory whisper in surprise.

Healer Fawcett just grinned a bit wider as he pulled out another potion from his bag and lifted it for Ron to take.

"What's that do?" he asked, eying the potion bottle warily.

"It should keep the scarring at a minimum," the man said, indicating Ron's stomach.

Ron glanced down to see a long scar gracing his abdomen, which was a much better sight than the deep wound that had existed not too long ago.

"What was all that other stuff?" Ron said, indicating the open potion kit sitting next to the Healer.

"Essence of Dittany, Blood Replenishing Solution, the usual," Fawcett replied. He held the potion bottle closer to Ron. "Please, take it."

Ron took the bottle but did not drink it yet. He glanced behind the Healer to see Mrs. Diggory smiling at him.

"Hi," he said, not really knowing what else to say.

She smiled more, apparently not needing to hear anything else. Ron could see her eyes were glossy with unshed tears.

"Thanks," he said quietly, and he drank the potion, gagging slightly at the taste.

"I have to let the Ministry know you're here!" Mr. Diggory said suddenly, popping up beside Healer Fawcett. "We've a manhunt for you right now, young man. Gave us all quite a scare!"

Ron said nothing, but felt strangely nervous under the man's stare. After a while, though, he felt obligated to say something. "Er…sorry?"

Amos stared at him a few more moments, before breaking out into laughter. "Sorry? He's sorry! No, my lad, don't be sorry! You're safe, you're entire family's safe! This is cause for celebration!"

"I want to see them," Ron blurted out. "My family, I mean. Please," he added as an afterthought.

The smile on Amos Diggory's face faltered slightly as he made eye contact with Healer Fawcett.

"He doesn't really need St. Mungo's," the Healer said. "I've patched him up tight; he'd only be wasting a bed." He turned to scrutinize Ron. "As long as you're in bed for the next few days, I don't see why you shouldn't be taken home."

Ron felt a smile break out across his face, and Margaret Diggory stepped up from behind the two men. "I can take him home," she said, taking off her bonnet. "Amos, you should go to the Ministry."

"Too right, love," Mr. Diggory said, going back to the coat rack to grab his robe and headed toward the fireplace. "What a day!" he said, before grabbing some Floo Powder from a pot on the mantle. "A victory! The one who got away—right under You-Know-Who's nose!" He threw the powder in the flames and stepped inside. "Ministry of Magic!"

* * *

Ginny's shirt was nearly soaked through from all her mum's crying by the time Tonks arrived to relieve her. Ginny handed her heartbroken mother over to Tonks and headed to the front porch, needing to escape the stuffy house for a few minutes. She heard Hermione crying when she passed the living room and a guilty sort of pleasure spread throughout her body as she opened up the door and stepped out onto the porch.

"Serves her right," Ginny muttered to no one in particular. As she leaned against the rail and watched the sun set, she felt her anger slowly dissipate, and the guilt in her began to take over.

She couldn't kid herself; this wasn't all Hermione's fault. If Ginny hadn't acted so awful towards Ron last year, he would have gone out with Hermione instead of Lavender and the entire fight only a few hours ago would never have happened.

Ginny watched lazily as three Muggles made their way up the hill, seemingly headed towards the Burrow. She knew from past experience that most of the Muggles that came up here were planning to go hiking further up the trail.

She watched them walking and felt a pang of jealousy. They didn't know about the war. They didn't have their loved one put their relationship on hold. Their brother wasn't missing, possibly being tortured, or worse.

A tear sneaked down Ginny's cheek and she wiped it away quickly.

They didn't fuck things up this badly.

A familiar, faint laugh caused Ginny's head to snap up. She saw the Muggles…saw that they weren't following the worn out path toward the hiking trail, but rather were heading through the gates and onto the grounds of the Burrow. The alarms weren't going off, so they weren't returning Death Eaters…but Ginny's heart was still racing a mile a minute. She squinted through the evening sunlight to get a better look at the three.

A woman was leading, wearing dirty robes and saying something to the two behind her. There was a tall, burly man next, with dusty-colored hair and was supporting an equally tall red-headed figure, who was laughing at whatever the woman must have said.

Ginny's racing heart immediately froze as she took in the red hair, inch-too-short jeans, ripped and bloody T-shirt, uncountable freckles, musical laugh, familiar blue eyes….

"Ron?" she stared a few seconds in awe, before smiling broadly and jumping down all the stairs of the front porch, sprinting toward him.

"RON!"

She had never run faster in her life, and she was only encouraged to run faster when she saw she was getting closer and closer to her brother. And she nearly tripped over her own feet when she saw him smile widely at her in return.

"RON! MUM, HARRY, HERMIONE- IT'S RON!"

She could barely see him through her teary eyes by the time she reached him, but she was far past caring as she flung her arms open and nearly tackled him in her haste for a hug.

"Umff!" Ron grunted, which only made her hug him tighter in the happiness of hearing his voice.

"Hey, I just stitched him up," the man that had been supporting Ron muttered halfheartedly.

And just as suddenly as the hug began, Ginny pulled back and cuffed Ron over the head.

"Shit, Gin, what was that for?" Ron muttered, rubbing his stomach with one hand and the back of his head with the other.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ginny shouted at him, crossing her arms across her chest. "You great stupid prat!"

"Well it's nice to see you—," Ron replied, but was interrupted by a new voice.

"RONNIE!"

Ginny turned around to see her mother running as fast as her short legs would carry her, Tonks at her side. Ginny was surprised to see she was still crying; she would have permanent tear streaks down her cheeks if she cried anymore.

"My Ronnie, my boy!" she shouted as she nearly ran Ginny over to get to her son.

"Argh, mrm-gerroff!" Ron managed to shout out through the hug, but the small smile on his face showed he was enjoying it all the same.

"My boy, my beautiful baby boy!" Mrs. Weasley continued sobbing on her son's chest.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley, you could further exacerbate the injury if you continue…." Healer Fawcett said feebly.

"Oh, yes, yes of course," Mrs. Weasley sniffled, pulling back and looking over her son from head to toe. She lingered over his blood-stained midriff before turning about and marching him to the house. "That's it! Move it young man! Into bed with you! We don't want to make you any worse!"

Ginny giggled as Ron gave her a rather bemused look over his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh my God, Hermione…" Harry stared disbelieving out the window. "Hermione- oh my God!"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked shakily from her spot on the couch, watching Harry's back nervously.

He turned around to face her, a broad grin the likes of which Hermione had not seen in months stretching across his face. "It's Ron!"

Harry ran out of the room, expecting Hermione to be nipping at his heels all the way down the hall, but was greatly mistaken. He doubled back and peaked into the room he had just left to find Hermione staring wide-eyed out the window. She seemed mesmerized by the scene playing outside the house.

"C'mon, Hermione! Let's go see him!" Harry said, running to her and shaking her shoulder a bit harder than he intended to, given the adrenaline pumping through his body.

She didn't even flinch at his touch; she continued to stare out the window, her eyes glossy and her fists clenched tight.

"Her-Hermione?" Harry asked, quite alarmed at her lack of reaction.

"Just go."

Harry wasn't even sure she had said anything, her whisper was hardly more than a breath, but looking into her eyes told him she had indeed spoke. He had never seen Hermione Granger look this lost and upset before, not even before the O.W.L.s fifth year. All the adrenaline he had gained at seeing his best friend safe and standing outside seemed to drain away.

"Hermione, you can't get his forgiveness without asking for it," Harry said, slightly more blunt than was his intention.

"Not, n-not…" Hermione swallowed. "Not in front of his mum. Not in front of Ginny."

Understanding dawned on Harry. Of course she didn't want to bring up their relationship in front of his mother and younger sister.

"Then, d'you mind if I…" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself, but Hermione's mouth twitched slightly as she nodded in acceptance. Harry took this as a good sign as he sprinted out of the room, energy once again coursing through his body at the prospect of seeing Ron and thumping him on the arm for worrying them all so much.

He didn't even get to reach the front door, however, before it opened and Ron was standing right before him. Harry didn't even have time to say hi before Mrs. Weasley was ushering him to the side and steering her son through the hallway and toward the stairs.

"Oi, mum, where's the fire?" Ron said, his frustration obvious as his mother manhandled him. "Lemme talk to Harry for a second!"

"He can talk to you when you're in bed relaxing!" Mrs. Weasley said affirmatively.

"I'm fine, I'm relaxed, see?" Ron said, turning around to show his mother a cheeky smile on his pale face. Before his mother could protest, he quickly ducked under her arm and ran down the stairs, not hesitating as he thumped Harry over the head.

"Ouch, hey, what'd I ever do to you?" Harry muttered, but his huge grin ruined his feigned anger.

Ron crossed his arms across his chest, his wide smile equally ruining his intimidating stance. "You were overprotective, you bastard."

"Oh, well, I can see why you're upset," Harry snorted, rubbing the back of his head. "Y'know, having your best friend watch your back. You're right, I'm a bastard."

"It's like having Mum follow me everywhere," Ron said, arms still crossed.

"And what's wrong with that?" Mrs. Weasley replied, reaching the bottom step of the staircase. "And I won't have either of you using that language in this house."

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, a frown finally gracing his face. Ron, however, was still grinning tiredly.

"March straight up to bed, young man. I need to Floo your father."

Ron started up the stairs, and Harry followed, as Mrs. Weasley made her way into the living room. Relief was evident on her face.

* * *

"Hermione? Can we talk?"

Hermione turned away from staring at the recently vacated yard to look at Ginny. The youngest Weasley had her arms wrapped uncomfortably across her chest.

"Will I actually get the chance to talk?" Hermione replied, not moving from her spot by the window. "Or are you just planning to yell at me more? Because my problems with Ron never concerned you in the first place—"

"No, Hermione, listen—!"

"No YOU listen Ginny! I've had it up to here—"

"I'm SORRY!"

Hermione looked surprised at Ginny, at the tears that were forming in her brown eyes. Hermione remained silent as she finally left the window to take a seat on a chair.

"You're right…it's not my place to get involved with your relationship with Ron. Maybe that's why I was so upset in the first place."

Ginny kept her arms folded as she moved away from the doorway and onto the couch.

"It's weird…Ron was like my best friend before he went to Hogwarts. Then he met you and Harry and…I don't know…I guess I was just jealous."

Hermione was rather surprised about this confession. Seeing Ginny this vulnerable, and towards her, it was…a bit unnerving.

"I'm not saying I'm not still mad at you, Hermione," Ginny retorted, as if sensing what Hermione was thinking. Hermione couldn't help but grin a little. "But I know some of this is my fault. Actually…"

Ginny rocked a bit in her seat, on the verge of divulging a secret. Hermione leaned forward in her seat in anticipation.

"Actually…it's kinda my fault he started going out with Lavender."

Hermione felt her cheeks go red. Ginny seemed to notice this as she continued in a rush of words and tears.

"He caught me snogging Dean and got all mad. And that got me mad; we rowed, and I let it slip that you and Krum had…kissed…."

If Hermione wasn't mad before, she certainly was now.

"You _told_ him—"

"I'm sorry!" Ginny shouted, her tears still falling but her voice unwavering. "It wasn't my place! But my mistake doesn't excuse what you did to him today!"

Hermione felt tears of her own fall as she finally realized why Ron got so mad at her last year. Why the whole Lavender fiasco had happened in the first place.

_I'm sorry a- what?_

"I'm sorry too."

Ginny's anger seemed to melt from her face as Hermione continued.

"I…I'm in love with your brother, Ginny. The only reason why we fight so often is because we're so insecure. If I had any confidence at all I would have just asked him straight out to be my boyfriend last year. And I would have told him that I loved him when he came up to my room today.

"I'm sorry I hurt him, Ginny. And I'm sorry I hurt you too."

Ginny's face screwed up with emotion before she ran to Hermione and hugged her tight.

Both girls held each other, crying but laughing, until the only feeling either had left was relief: a relief that they had made it out of another danger.

Now there was only one more thing to take care of.

* * *

"So what happened?" Harry asked, once they were out of earshot of Mrs. Weasley. "How'd you get out of there?"

To Harry's surprise, Ron laughed. "Don't tell mum this, Harry, but she actually saved my life." Harry's stunned silence spurred him on. "Well, I used the Fumigation Charm she always uses when the Chizpurfles get out of hand in the attic. It acted as a smoke screen; I Accioed the Emergency Portkey we keep in the living room and ended up in the Diggory's backyard. You should talk to mum about common household spells, Harry; seeing as how often you come face-to-face with You-Know-Who, it could really come in handy. Next time I plan on using Scourgify."

"The only person you'd scare with Scourgify is Snape," Harry quipped, but he was still rather shocked hearing about his friend's escape.

Ron gave out a derisive laugh at his remark before wincing and putting his hand to his abdomen.

"Ron? You okay?" Harry asked, concerned.

Ron nodded, but it was just then Harry took a good look at his friend, at his pale complexion, clammy-looking skin, and T-shirt covered in dried blood.

Harry moved forward and grabbed Ron under the elbow, hauling him up the rest of the stairs and steering him into his room, acting much like Mrs. Weasley had only minutes before.

Harry took it as a bad sign that Ron did not complain.

In fact, Ron seemed to hardly notice Harry at all as he made it onto his bed and lay down flat on his back, both hands now at his stomach.

"Ron?"

The redhead looked at Harry through glazed eyes. "I'm fine…just a little…tired, s'all."

"Do you need anything?"

Ron just smiled as he shook his head, closing his eyes. Harry thought he had fallen asleep, and was therefore surprised when he heard him speak again.

"Tell Hermione I heard her."

* * *

"He said that?"

Harry glanced at Hermione as she leaned against the wall outside Ron's room, a shocked grin flitting across her face.

"What did he mean? What did you say?" Harry asked, curious and very relieved at Hermione's happiness.

"The last thing I've said to him," Hermione whispered, looking very relieved herself. "I love you."

Harry looked surprised for a moment before turning his gaze and thoughts outside the window, onto the moonlit yard.

Mr. Weasley had gotten home a few hours ago, but his reunion with his youngest son was cut short as Healer Fawcett was called in to help with Ron's fever. A few potions later and Ron was completely out, but was given a clean bill of health by the Healer.

It was nearing midnight, but Hermione couldn't sleep, and Harry didn't want to leave her alone, so they were currently holding a vigil outside Ron's room.

But Hermione was looking much happier now, and Harry was hoping that perhaps now she would be able to go to bed. Just as he was about to verbalize his thoughts, though, Hermione stood up to face him.

"Harry, you look dead on your feet. Why don't you go to bed?"

He was about to argue, but a large yawn interrupted. Hermione smiled knowingly at him as she turned to face Ron's door. She took a deep, steadying breath before she turned the doorknob quietly and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Harry stood in the empty hallway, quite unsure of what to do, before he was pushed to one side as someone ran past him and toward the door Hermione had just went through.

"Hey, wait…" Harry started, but was immediately shushed by the shadowed person.

"Shut up, Harry, I can't hear anything!"

Harry recognized the voice immediately.

"Ginny?"

"What?" Ginny whispered, putting her ear against the door and straining to listen.

"Umm, I don't think…."

"Shh…she's talking!"

Harry shifted from foot to foot, indecisive. Did he really want to hear what was being said behind that closed door?

Ginny seemed to notice his hesitation, so she threw him a rather sharp look and motioned him to her.

Something all-too-familiar fluttered in Harry's stomach as he quickly moved to the door and put his ear to it. It was rather hard to hear over the sound of his irregular heartbeat, but he strained to listen to Hermione's voice.

"Oh, forget it," Ginny whispered, moving back away from the door and reaching into her pockets.

Harry backed away from the door as well, quite missing the close contact with the red head already. However, in the next second she was right next to him again, passing him a long flesh-colored string. Harry took the Extendable Ear from her, resisting the urge to press his lips to hers as he did so.

"Perfect. Now we'll be able to hear everything," Ginny smiled as she fed one end of her string under the door and put the other in her ear.

Harry followed her example and soon heard Hermione's voice quite clearly, as if she were standing next to him rather than Ginny. Harry stole a quick glance at his companion, only to find that she was looking at him with wide brown eyes. He tried to ignore his pounding heart and concentrated instead on Hermione's voice.

* * *

Hermione stared into Ron's sleeping face, quite unsure of what to do now.

She hadn't had a proper look at him all day, and was quite content to spend the rest of the night hunting for the freckles on his face in the dark.

She moved to take a hold of his hand, but a loud screech stopped her. The next thing she knew a small feathery something collided with the side of her face and she was thrown off her chair, landing hard on the floor.

"Shit!" Hermione squeaked, rubbing her sore bottom as she searched for the culprit. Pigwidgeon landed on the back of her vacated chair, staring at her harshly. "Oh, what do you want, you bloody bird?"

Pig hooted indignantly. Hermione had never seen the tiny owl look so menacing before. She shooed him with her hand as she returned to her chair. She looked over at Ron and fell out of her chair again.

"Hermione? Is that you?"

Ron was awake.

Hermione found her chair again, and looked into his eyes.

"Y-yes, Ron, what is it?"

A devilish grin that the twins would have been proud of broke across Ron's face. "Did you just swear? _Twice_?"

Hermione blushed, but she was quite sure Ron couldn't tell in the dark. "Well, you were supposed to be asleep, and Pig flew right into me and scared me half to death and- and—" Hermione stopped as Ron's grin became more pronounced. "Why are you smiling at me like that? You- you should be mad at me."

Most of Ron's smile left as he replied, "I'm not mad at you."

"But I didn't even listen to you, and I slammed the door in your face, and I left you to fight those Death Eaters and save Harry alone, and I lied to you," Hermione said rather quickly, looking at her hands in her lap. "You are mad at me. _I'm_ mad at me. Ginny was mad at me too."

Hermione thought for a second she heard something out in the hall, but another angry hoot from Pig made her forget about it. "Even Pig's mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. And Ginny's not involved in this." Hermione thought she heard another noise in the hallway, but ignored it. "And Pig's a bloody bird, like you said."

Hermione looked back and tried to find the sincerity in Ron's eyes through the darkness. "But why aren't you mad?" she asked, unable to hide the emotion in her voice.

To Hermione's surprise, Ron's grin returned. "I don't really know why I'm not angry with you. I'm just…not." He sat up cautiously, leaning his head back against the wall. "In all of our other rows I've been mad at you at first, but just mad at myself afterwards. But this one…" Ron's smile vanished quickly as he put a hand through his hair, trying to find the words. "I'm just…I'm frustrated, Hermione!"

Hermione jumped, startled, at his slight outburst. That was what she had been expecting the second he woke up, and now that she heard it, her fear kept her mute.

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione. Maybe I am mad, but not at you. I love you."

And she heard the truth she'd always hoped she'd hear from him.

"I'm mad at myself, I'm mad at our situation, I'm mad at Voldemort!"

And she heard the name she'd never thought she'd hear from him.

"I'm mad that we can't get this to work, mad that it can't be easy!"

And she found his eyes in the dark, and found peace in his passion.

"Why can't we make this easy?"

And she leaned forward and tried to capture his lips with hers in the dark.

"Ow, shit! Hermione!"

And she ended up poking him in the eye by accident.

"Ron?" she cringed as she said his name, obviously embarrassed.

But he turned to look at her, and she knew that he saw the desire in her eyes, and knew he felt it as she reached her hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she said in a breathy voice.

And she kissed him, kissed him like there was this one last night to live for, like there had never been any animosity between the two, like this moment would last for the rest of their lives.

"I love you, Ron."

And he smiled as he kissed her back, as they both realized that maybe, despite the war, despite the pain, despite the past, despite the odds, things would be easier from now on.

"I love you too."

* * *

Harry felt very nauseous. It felt good. Kind of.

"About time."

Harry grimaced as he watched Ginny remove the Extendable Ear from her ear. He had done so the second he heard sucking noises. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get the sound out of his head for quite some time.

"Those two…" Ginny shook her head but kept a grin on her face as she wound up her Extendable Ear and placed it back in her pocket. "I'm probably going to have nightmares tonight."

"Hn," Harry grunted noncommittally, as he returned the flesh colored string.

"Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed," Ginny said as she flashed Harry a smile. 'Night, Harry."

And she left him. He watched her float down the hallway, watched her hair shine silvery gold in the moonlight, watched as her hips swayed a bit more than was normal for someone walking off to bed. He watched her turn the corner, a wide smile visible even in the dark, and he felt a grin of his own spread across his face.

And he heard Ron's words echo in his head as she disappeared.

_Why can't we make this easy_?

* * *

A/n: Ah, sorry H/G fans, but they're not happening in this story, and I never planned them too. Don't worry, though, Harry's gonna figure it out…someday. ;)

Okay, real quick reviewer shout-outs!

Akaccino: Haha, if you think I was cowering in a corner before, what do you think I'm doing now:P And I appreciate the fact that your review held no constructive criticisms or favorite parts whatsoever; it was solely a demand to finish the story and a littlekuriboh mention. :P Well, take this chapter and shove it up your butt! You digital dummy!

WeasleyGirl-ca: Wow, girl, haven't heard from you in forever! You and I disappeared at the same time on But thanks for the love; action is just so easy for me to write! It's the drama I have a hard time with…aack. I bet you enjoyed Ron and Hermione's make up :D

Solstice: Well here's some more angst (and a little bit more romance :D) and an end to the bangin' cliffies!

unomesowell: Haha, well sorry, I know titling the third chapter tricked ya, and I'm sorry. Here's the last chapter to make up for it. Here's your happily ever after! (Well, for Ron and Hermione, at least. Harry and Ginny…they get their turn after DH :D).

xXxRonHermionexXx: Here's an other chapter!! Sorry for the wait (please, don't hurt me).

justakid-24: Cliffhangers no more! Ron/Hermione make-out session galore! Sorry for the…very…belated update.

Faerygurl319: Wow, I have no idea how you stumbled upon my story, considering I updated in March and you found it in December, but Ron's better! Better than ever before, I'd say. Hope you liked it:D

Steppy: Okay, you sent me a PM forever ago, and I have no idea if you remember it or not, but I saved it just so I could reply to it. I know the title 'The End' for the last chapter was mean, but I swear this is the last chapter! And I'm glad you don't mind the cliffies, and I'm even happier you like my pov switches. I have a lot of them, but I do feel like they're pretty smooth transactions, so yeah. And I should have made Ron and Hermione's make-out (make-up, whatever) session long, but I'm…not so great with the whole writing about kissing. Kissing itself? Oh yeah, I'm an expert :/ But writing it…blargh, I write it then hate what I write. I sincerely hope you still thought it was sappy though (oh, I know it was :P).

Argh, okay guys, not gonna lie. My writing is going to suffer this semester especially, cause I have to worry about the MCAT and medical school and I just turned 21 last semester so I have 21 years of drinking to make up for (now I know how Ron feels about wanting to try fire whiskey). Not to mention 5 classes and friends and needing to find hot boys to hang out with. Haha, okay, sorry, maybe I'll put writing above random hot guy hunting.

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT**: I'm sending out a request! Guys, I really need some inspiration regarding my writing! So please, PLEASE review, leaving an idea for me to write about! The idea I like most will be written and dedicated to the person who comes up with it! I only ask for no slash, no obscure character stories (although I do ship Giant Squid/Malfoy…and I'm convinced Scorpius looks like Davy Jones from Pirates of the Caribbean XD), and Ron-centric stories have a high probability of being picked, just as cannon-shippings do.

Okay, I'm definitely ranting, so please review, leave me an idea, tell me what ya loved/hated about this last chapter and/or the story and general, and please don't kill me!

dieselwriter

P.S.- OMG SILVER DOE CHAPTER DH GAWD I LOVE THAT BOOK SQUEE!!11!


End file.
